The Morning After
by cherishlife
Summary: Draco wakes up in bed with a red headed beauty. If only he could remember how she got there.DG.


**a/n: just a quick one-shot that I thought of falling to sleep the other night.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

Draco snuggled up to the warm body in his bed. 

Wait….warm body????? Draco might have a notorious reputation as the Slytherin Sex God, but he never let the girl spend the night. Don't get me wrong, all the rumors are true, but Draco's bed was for him and him alone. No girl had ever been allowed under his luxurious sheets. Draco Malfoy liked his bed to himself.

At the full realization that there was a girl in his bed, Draco's eyes snapped open.

He was greeted with the sight of long red hair, pale skin and freckles. The only girl he knew that the fit the profile was…

"WEASLEY?," Draco exclaimed as he jumped out of bed, "What the bloody hell are you doing here?!"

The girl, notorious for being able to sleep through anything (she does have 6 brothers, you know) merely mumbled "weekend, sleeping in," and taking the blankets with her, turned over on her side.

Draco, while still perplexed at the entire situation, was beyond angry and began to yell: "Weasley, if you don't get out of my bed this instant…"

Before he could finish his threat, a loud knock came at the door. "Malfoy, some of us sleep on the weekends. Its 5am. STOP SHOUTING!" came the protest of an irate Hermione Granger. As head boy, Draco had to share a common room with the insufferable mudblood, and he knew if he ruined her schedule, as he had made the mistake of doing once before, she would make his life a living hell. How you ask? By allowing the rest of her little trio over as often as she wanted. Keeping her happy meant never having to see her or her stupid friends, and Draco was more than willing to oblige.

Defeated, Draco glared at the redhead in his bed with such intesnity it should have woken her. But it didn't.

Draco sat down at his desk, concerned about how it came to be that the youngest Weasley, annoying little bloodtraitor, was in his bed. Then, an empty bottle of firewhiskey precariously placed on the far end of the desk caught his eye. Draco rubbed his throbbing head as he began to remember the events of last night.

Ah yes...

(flashback) – _the night started in the Slytherin Common room where he, Zabini and Pucey were doing shots of firewhiskey. They had already moved onto their second bottle when Pansy showed up, unceremoniously throwing herself at Draco. Before he could protest she had forced her tongue down his throat. _

_Disgusted, Draco threw her off of him and ran from the room, the laughter of Blaise and Adrian ringing in his ears. Why that girl couldn't take a hint he'd never understand. Draco ran all the way to his room, whereupon he took a large swig from his own firewhiskey stash, desperate to remove the taste of Pansy from his mouth. _

_As he was trying to suppress the urge to gag as the burning liquid slid down his throat, a knock came at the common room door. Draco guessed that it was probably the boys, ready for a few more shots. Well, he guessed wrong._

_The grin he had when he swung open the door immediately turned to a sneer when he saw who was on the other side. It was the she-weasel._

"_What do you want, Weasley? The mudblood (Ginny grimaced at the terminology, but didn't say a word), your ogre of a brother and your precious Scarhead aren't here," he spat._

_With that, he shut the door, but not before Ginny had slid into the common room. Her robe was open and Draco noticed that she was dressed rather provocatively, with curves in all the right places. He never would have guessed, given the oversized and misshapen robes she always wore._

_Being slightly inebriated and surprised at the she-weasel's bold actions, Draco was at a loss for words. _

_The last thing he remembered was her saying "That's good, because I wasn't looking for them," as she pulled his mouth down to hers._

(End flashback)

Draco frowned. Weasley? Kissing? He searched his memory for something else, anything, but that was it.

It wasn't possible that he kissed her back, was it? He could never do anything like that with a Weasley. But then, why was the girl still in his bed? Draco also wasn't oblivious to his own state of undress. He was only wearing boxers. But that didn't mean anything, he reassured himself. He always wore boxers to bed.

Now feeling more curious than angry, Draco walked over to his bed, dreading what he might find. He carefully lifted the sheets to reveal Weasley in a long sports jersey. He nearly sighed in relief when he realized that the green and silver Quidditch Jersey probably wasn't hers. Especially since it had his name written on the back.

This snapped Draco back to his senses. Fuming, he pulled the sheets out from under the girl causing her to land on the floor with an ungraceful thump. She might be a heavy sleeper, but this action woke her.

She groaned and fixed him a harsh glare. As she attempted to get the blankets back onto the bed, Draco began yelling:  
" What the bloody hell are you doing here? Why are you in my bed?" Almost as if he didn't want to know the answer, he added in a much smaller voice, "What the hell happened last night?"

Much to Draco's dismay, the redhead was not surprised at his tirade. Far from afraid of the irate teenage boy, she looked bored, if not mildly entertained.

With a shrug of her shoulders she slid her skirt on under the jersey, giving Draco enough of a view to see that she wasn't wearing any underwear. She pulled her robes on, then her sandals, and grabbed a sweater off the floor.

"It's a shame you don't remember," she purred. "You did say it was the best you've ever had."

Her hand grazed Draco's crotch on her way to the door, leaving the dumbfounded Malfoy to look on in horror. She turned before leaving. "Oh," she said as she indicated the jersey that she wore under the robe. "And I'll be keeping this."

With a wink, the redhead sauntered out the door, leaving a very surprised boy to wonder at what had just happened.

Him and Weasley?

Too shocked to be angry, the exhausted boy laid down on his bed with a look of utter disbelief. His last thought as he drifted to sleep was "I wonder if she really was the best…"

Draco woke up around noon, feeling well-rested. He sat up and shook his head at the strange dream he had just had. As if he would ever sleep with a Weasley.

…

…

…

Just imagine his surprise when he later noticed that someone seemed to have lost a lacy thong in his sheets.


End file.
